Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a method and system for use to provide information on golf courses to players and for course design and routine modification. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and system for use to provide information on golf courses to players as to course difficulty, hole length and slope, pin and tee location, etc. for the current day or any given day in the future, and for course design and routine modification of pin and tee location to maintain course difficulty during pin and tee movement by maintaining overall course slope while altering the slope on each hole.
Specifically, the invention is a method and system of (1) providing information on golf courses to players as to course difficulty, hole length and slope, pin and tee location, etc. for the current day or any given day in the future, (2) designing golf courses including topography, sand and water trap location, pin and tee area locations, etc. to provide a desired course difficulty based upon slope and other parameters, (3) of routinely modifying golf courses including pin and tee location to maintain constant course difficulty and ratings based upon maintaining overall course slopes and other parameters while altering individual hole slopes and parameters by correlating the slopes and parameters, and/or (4) of modifying golf courses including pin and tee location to systematically adjust course difficulty and ratings to a predetermined and desired difficulty. The method and system utilizes global positioning satellites to plot golf courses including the slope, topography and other parameters thereof.